


Truth Or Dare

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: How did Willow find out Tara is into girls? While playing a game of truth or dare the two witches find out some interesting things about each other...





	Truth Or Dare

Nights like these were what the red headed witch lived for. Huddled in a corner of Tara’s room, giggling and talking about magic, school, or just the daily stuff every college girl who is a beginning witch goes through.   
Willow found it amusing how conversations with Tara were so different from conversations with her other friends. With Buffy it was always “The apocalypse is here!” Or “I’m so glad I’m now dating a normal- unaware of unnatural beings-kinda guy.” And with Xander it was always “Anya this.” And “Anya that.” And with Anya, honestly, the redhead didn’t know what the hell she was talking about half the time. 

But with Tara... Everything was different. No boy talk, no fashion talk, no apocalypse talk... Just gazing into each other’s eyes and talking about magic.

‘It’s nice not talking about boys...’ Willow thought, whilst Tara was in the midst of exclaiming how wonderful it felt when they did their last great spell just this morning after class.   
‘Boys...’ Willow thought. ‘Weird that that hadn’t come up yet... I mean, I’ve only known Tara for a couple of days. What if she has a boyfriend? She’s so pretty... Most pretty and cool college girls have boyfriends, right?’  
The redhead frowned. The thought of Tara getting all smoochy with some guy made her insides twist. And it clearly showed on her face, for Tara stopped mid sentence. 

“Willow, you okay?” 

“Huh? Oh... Yeah! Just... Thinking about stuff.”

“Oh... W-what were you thinking about?”

“Uhh... Well, we’ve only known each other a week, and... I don’t know that much about you! That’s weird, huh?” Willow giggled awkwardly, cursing herself for her babbly nature. Couldn’t she just straight up ask Tara if she was seeing someone? And why did that thought make Willow feel all sad and confused? 

“I don’t think it’s weird.” Tara said, flashing that gorgeous smile of her once more, the one that made Willow feel like the happiest girl alive. “But I-I guess you’re right... We don’t know that much about each other. But, we can learn, right?” 

Willow nodded, smiling as she thought of how Tara instantly made her forget about that dreadful and strange feeling she had. 

Oh gods, there it was again, that strange feeling. Surely Tara didn’t have a boyfriend? Wouldn’t Willow have seen him already? They have been spending all week together chatting and doing magic. But what if-

“A game!” 

“Huh?” Willow asked, confused by the blonde’s sudden words.

“Truth or dare! That way we can get to know more about each other, and it’ll be fun!” In all excitement the blonde witch hadn’t thought about the fact that mostly two people who were interested in each other played that game, but now that it sunk in she panicked, hoping Willow wouldn’t think she was coming onto her. What if she was? What if Willow would think she’s disgusting and leave?  
“I-I mean... We don’t h-have to... It was a stupid idea, and..”

“I love it!” The redheaded witch exclaimed.  
“Truth or dare?”

Tara was relieved Willow wanted to play. She thought about the question for a moment, before giving her final answer. “Truth.”

Willow thought about it. She couldn’t just flat out ask if Tara was seeing someone, could she? Then what else should she ask Tara? 

The blonde awaited the question, trying to read Willow’s facial expressions as well as she possibly could to try and guess what kind of question she would be asking. Hopefully not something about her family...

“What was your first kiss like?”

“M-my what?”

“First kiss. Too personal? I-I just thought, why not start with something awkward, you know? Then the rest wouldn’t be so awkward, and...”

“Oh, okay, well... I was fifteen I think. I didn’t like it at all. I just wanted to see what it was like, kissing a guy, you know? And I wasn’t in love with him, obviously, so it.... It was really awkward. Then I vowed to never kiss anyone ever again if I wasn’t head over heels in love with them.” Tara told her, blushing slightly as she looked down at her lap.

“See, I never would’ve known that had we not played this game!” Willow exclaimed, trying to keep the vibe as awkward-less as possible.  
“Your turn!”

“Alright, Willow, Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“What’s a good dare...” The blonde thought about it. Her gaze fell upon a teddybear tucked away in a corner of her room. “I know! Make him...” She pointed at the teddybear. “... Dance!”

Willow giggled. She could do that! Making stuffed animals float and dance around was one of the first things she had tried to do using magic. After the floating pencil, of course. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, envisioning the energy surrounding them picking the teddybear up. On it’s own the stuffed animal began walking towards the two witches, and started swaying it’s tiny arms. Willow opened her eyes to see if the spell was successful. She made the teddybear dance, using her magic to make it do all sorts of silly things, like jump really high or blow a kiss to Tara. The blonde giggled. 

“Alright, alright, you’ve completed the dare. Your turn!”

“How am I ever gonna top such an amazing dare?” Willow said jokingly. “Tara, truth or dare?”

“Um... Truth?”

“No fair! I wanted to pick a good dare for you.” Willow pouted, and the blonde simply couldn’t resist.

“Alright! Don’t give me the Sad Willow pout! I’ll choose dare.”

“No, truth it is! Let me think...” Willow’s brows furrowed as she thought. “Have you ever....” She gazed into Tara’s eyes. “... Been in love?”

“Have I ever been in love?” The blonde asked surprisingly.

Willow bit her lower lip as she awaited Tara’s answer. She had no idea what possessed her to ask Tara such a daring and intimate question. The redhead was simply just... Wondering. And maybe a bit jealous... For whatever strange reason.

“I... No. I mean, I-I’ve had crushes. Gods, did I have crushes...”

Willow frowned as she looked at Tara who appeared to be day dreaming about those so called crushes.

“But love? I-I don’t think so. A-And you’re supposed to feel those things very strongly, right?” Tara asked. Her beginning crush for Willow seemed to get stronger with each passing minute, however. But she was too afraid to even admit to herself that she was starting to have feelings for the redheaded witch.

“Yeah... Love... All strong, powerful emotion!” Willow said awkwardly. “Uh... your turn!”

“Truth or dare, Willow?”

“I’ll pick truth.” 

Tara considered some options before picking a decent question, a big smile playing on her lips in the excitement of having found a good question to ask the fellow Wiccan. “I know! What was the weirdest demon experience you’ve had so far? Surely there are some weird stories, having known Buffy for so many years and all.”

Willow smiled. Tara was really coming out of her shell, being more talkative and not as awkward when their legs touched, or when their gazes once again lingered, or... ‘Rosenberg, stay on topic!’

“Uh... Well, I once dated one!”

“W-what?” Tara asked, her brows furrowed at Willow’s unexpected words. 

“Well, online. You see, some ancient demon thingy was trapped in an old book, so we scanned it so we could put it online and accidentally trapped the demon in the computer. I got online and he started chatting with me, telling me he was a nice guy and all... Me, being a total spass in high school, I was all, ‘oh, a boy is interested in me, what a miracle!’” Willow chuckled at her younger self’s stupidity.

“I-it’s not stupid...”

“What?”

“Someone being interested in you. Y-you’re very pretty, is all. I’m sure lots of boys at your high school liked you.”

“You think so?” Willow asked, a deep crimson having settled on her cheeks as she gazed into Tara’s heavenly blue orbs.

“Y-yeah. I do.”

Silence followed. All that existed for the redhead were those perfect blue eyes of Tara and her gorgeous smile that always seemed to brighten up Willow’s days. 

“So, the story?” Tara asked eventually, having been satisfied to just gaze into Willow’s eyes all night long, except she was dying to know about Willow apparently having dated an ancient demon.

“Oh! R-right... So... He told me all these nice things that nobody had ever said to me before. That I’m beautiful and that any guy would be lucky to talk to me, all that stupid stuff guys say to girls to get them to sleep with them. But me, being a stupid teenager, fell for the sweet talk. He said he wanted to meet me and, well, there he was, a robot demon, clad in armor and seemingly indestructible. Until Buffy, that is.” The two witches chuckled. “She kicked his ass, naturally.”

“Wow, dating a demon, huh? You sure have led an eventful life, Willow.”

The two chuckled once more, before Tara told Willow it was her turn.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

The two witches once again gazed into each other’s eyes, and Willow knew it was now or never.   
‘I’m gonna have to be subtle about it, though.’ The witch thought.  
“Umm, Tara, do you? I-I mean... Are you seei- um...” Willow’s cheeks turned the color of her hair, before blurting out: “Do you have a boyfriend?”  
‘So much for being subtle about it...’ 

“D-do I have a...?” Tara stuttered. “N-no, I... I thought you knew I’m g.... I mean...” Tara flushed as well. It was stupid to think Willow would just assume she was gay. Then again, Tara had been hinting it all week. Dropping subtle hints like “Have you watched the latest Xena: Warrior Princess episode yet?” Not to mention the rainbow colored notebook that’s always on her desk! And.... Okay, maybe those hints weren’t ‘that’ clear... 

“I’m sorry if the question made you uncomfortable, I-I was just wondering...” Willow placed a hand on Tara’s, attempting to calm her down from her panicked state.

Tara took a deep breath. ‘Now or never, Maclay. Witches are modern thinkers! Surely Willow won’t hate me if she knows I’m a lesbian. And if she does, well, then I’ll lose the best friendship I’ve ever had... But it wouldn’t have been worth it if she wasn’t going to accept me anyway, would it?’ 

“S-sorry, I’m... Just not used to being asked that q-question...” 

“Tara, you’re trembling... Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y-yeah... I just...” Tara removed her hand from Willow’s grasp, not wanting to come out while holding her hand in case Willow would react badly to it. 

“Friendship starts with honesty, right?” Tara started, looking down at her lap, not bearing to look into Willow’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“I-I figured, better tell you now than later. I don’t have a boyfriend. A-and I never will, because...” Tara took a deep breath, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Gods, why was she always so emotional when coming out?   
“Because I’m... Not into guys.”

“Huh?” Willow asked.

“Just... Never have, never will.”

“Oh! You’re a lesbian, then?”

Tara nodded, finally gathering the courage to look into Willow’s eyes. The redhead didn’t look disgusted at all. Intrigued, yes, but not disgusted...

“That’s cool! I’ve never had a gay friend! I think. I mean, maybe I have but I just didn’t realize.” She took a good look at Tara who looked positively frightened. “Hey... You don’t have to be scared to tell me anything. We’re friends, and friends are there for each other!” 

“Yeah...” A small smile played upon the blonde’s full lips as she scooted closer the Willow. 

“When did you know?”

“Huh?” Tara asked, confused by the sudden question.

“That you’re gay. When did you know?”

“O-oh... I guess I’ve always known. I just didn’t realize ‘till I was 17. I had kissed two guys before but it never felt right to me. I had always forced myself to fall in love with guys and then when they showed interest in me I tried to get away as soon as possible. And then one day...”

Willow’s brows furrowed as she took in every word the blonde Wiccan said, her gaze moving between the blonde’s gorgeous eyes and her full lips, yet not thinking anything of it, because, as she had told herself many times; ‘thinking of Tara isn’t weird. She’s just pretty, and it’s nice to look at pretty people. It’s not weird to spend periods gazing into her eyes and not having heard a single word she said, or to attentively look at her lips as she wets them with her tongue, or to imagine what Tara would look like in just her underwear, because, well... That’s what girls do, right? Tara is just very pretty. And girls compare themselves to other girls all the time!’   
She had often found herself looking at Tara and thinking ‘her breasts look so nice and full. I wish mine were bigger, too.’ But... That wasn’t weird! Right?

“One day a girl kissed me. It came out of nowhere, and was the tiniest of kisses. But apparently that was all it took. Everything was suddenly so clear to me.”

Tara smiled at the fond memory. It had brought her such clarity as a young girl. She had often thought back to that moment. At first she was scared, and then, having found this new piece of information about herself, she felt at ease, knowing that she wasn’t strange after all. She used to feel so weird, not being attracted to boys, but now she knew why.

“Um, Willow? You okay?” Tara noted the girl having a sort of panicked look on her face.

“Uh, y-yeah... But... Girls have trouble falling in love with guys all the time, right? And... There’s nothing wrong with being aware of pretty girls! And....” Willow looked at Tara, and Tara grasped her hand, trying to calm her from her panicked state. “T-Tara?” Willow wasn’t sure what she was asking her, but maybe the blonde Wiccan had some good explanation for this. One that didn’t end with her mother disowning her.

Tara had no idea how to act in this situation. Willow seemed all panicky, but not because of Tara having just come out to her. It seemed more like the redhead was understanding the situation a little too well. 

Not having an answer to Willow’s panicked state, she just hugged the redhead closer to her body. Immediately Willow seemed to relax more, resting her head atop the blonde’s shoulder and throwing her arms around her waist. 

They stayed like that for several hours. It was deep in the night and Tara had already dosed off whilst holding the redhead, when Willow whispered a soft “Tara?” 

Tara, being the light sleeper she is, opened her sleepy eyes. “Yes?”

“H-how did the people surround you react? When you told them you like girls?”

“Oh, well... Some of them didn’t react that well to it... But most people accepted it. N-not like I’ve told that many people, but the witch community has people in it who all think in a modern way. So I guess I’m just lucky...”

Willow listened to Tara’s words. This has been a weird night, filled with questions that helped get to know both Tara and herself better. She didn’t quite know what it is she had found out about herself, afraid to say it aloud let alone think it, but being wrapped safely in Tara’s arms, a hand absently carresing her red locks... Everything suddenly seemed a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and if you want more!


End file.
